


Do you believe in ghosts?

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost Stories, Ghost hunter Victor Nikiforov, Horror, M/M, Medium/Psychic Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor is a proud ghosthunter, on the mission to change the world. Yuuri is a very powerful medium, that usually ends up in trouble. Once they learn how to work together, they will become unstoppable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELP ME. 
> 
> This is my official cry for help. Why do I keep making up weird AU:s for my babies? Why can't I just let them be happy with their skating? 
> 
> I've been spending the past 48 hours by watchin "ghost-hunter shows"... And in the middle of everything I was like: "Hey... This could be a fun fanfiction..." 
> 
> And it's probably a horrible idea... Like why? But I hope you'll like this... <3<3

Do you believe in ghosts? The question might seem old or outdated. But the truth is, that ghosts are just as real today, as they were in the past. 

But how can one be sure that they do exist? If you haven’t had your own experience with the phenomenon, there’s a big chance that you’re a skeptic. 

And yet today, there are people who make their living from documenting the unknown. There are paranormal investigators, mediums and even storytellers, all with the same goal. 

To inform the world about the existence of a life beyond death…

Victor Nikiforov was a believer. He was making his living by traveling around the world and documenting paranormal events with his team, all in order to prove his beliefs to the rest of the world.

He was born and raised in an old house in Russia, a house that was beyond a doubt, haunted. He got used to wake up screaming in the middle of the night. There were shadows standing in at the edge of his bed, there were fingers playing with his hair and there were figures that went out of their way, to make him and his family leave the home that belonged to the dead. 

Victor could never tell anyone about it though. As soon as he tried, he was waved of as crazy or childish, that was until the day he met Christophe. 

The Swiss man was the first one to confirm Victor’s beliefs with his own experiences. But he wasn’t filled with the same determination as Victor. He was scared of ghosts. But he saw their mission as a way to conquer his fears. And Victor was grateful to have him by his side.

Chris was an extremely talented technician. He had handcrafted most of their investigation equipment by himself.

They also had two cameramen in their team, Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin. They never shook or ran when they were faced with danger or fear, which made them terrific at getting amazing footage.

So it was safe to say that Victor was pleased with his team. His producer Yakov had gotten them to the point where they were the most successful TV-show on international TV. Which meant that it was no surprise when Victor and his team got called into a small town in Japan. 

There was a hot spring in Hasetsu that had an unusual amount of spiritual activity. 

After a long flight and an exhausting car-ride later. They finally arrived. 

“Otabek. You can take some establishment shots out here…” Victor ordered. “Chris, start unpacking the equipment. And Yuri, you’re with me. We’re doing the interviews.” He declared and waved his cameraman over.

The inside of the hot spring called Yu-Topia, was beautiful. Victor would never in his life suspect it to be haunted. The wooden floors were shiny and the space was light and atmospheric. 

Victor and Yuri walked around slowly, taking in the wonderful architecture. But it didn’t take long for a short, brown haired woman with kind eyes, to greet them. 

“Are you the ghost searchers?” She asked with a gentle smile. 

“Yes. I’m Victor Nikiforov, and that’s Yuri.” Victor introduced them both.

“How nice. My son’s name is Yuuri as well.” The woman exclaimed and gestured for them to sit down on a nearby couch.

“I’m Hiroko. And that’s my daughter Mari.” She gestured to a young woman who was currently scrubbing the floor. “And that’s my husband Toshiya.” She said and pointed to a man standing a bit further away with a lot of papers.

“Nice to meet you. Is it okay if we record?” Victor asked and gestured to Yuri and his camera.

“Of course. That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” 

Victor smiled and signaled to Yuri to start the camera. “So… Would you like to tell us about the incidents that led you to contact us?” Victor asked, putting on his sympathetically TV-voice.

Hiroko’s smile fell, as she considered her answer. “Well… We’ve experienced spiritual activity for a very long time. This is our fifth home. And the spirits keep on finding us.” She sadly explained.

Victor nodded understandingly. “Would you say that it’s the same spirits that follows you?” 

Hiroko’s eyes widened. “No, no there are always new ones. But this one here… That one is especially vicious.” Her face grew grim. “It attacked my son.”

Victor had never heard of a spirit capable of a physical attack before. “Attacked?”

Hiroko nodded. “My poor Yuuri is a magnet for trouble. He’s… Sensitive…”

“Psychic?” Victor asked.

“Yes. Among other things…”

Victor was immediately intrigued. “Can we see him?”

Hiroko sighed. “He is resting right now.” she explained while glancing away to a closed door at the end of the corridor. “He hasn’t been sleeping well tonight. Or in a lot of nights…”

“Does he know we’re here?” Victor asked, following Hiroko’s eyes to the closed door.

Hiroko laughed gently. “He knows.” She declared. “He always knows.” 

“Most psychics aren’t fond of ghost hunters…” Victor pointed out.

“And Yuuri is no exception.” Hiroko agreed before looking to her husband. “But we really need some evidence right now. Business is bad, and Yuuri’s word is not enough to make the real-estate agents believe us.” 

“We believe you.” Victor assured. “And we will do whatever we can, to prove that this place is haunted.” 

“That’s what Yuuri said.” Hiroko smiled. “He knows that you believe in this. And that it’s not just a TV-show to you.”

“He said that?” Victor asked. He had never actually met a real psychic before and he was dying to meet Yuuri.

“Like I said… He knows.” 

Suddenly, the closed door at the end of the corridor, opened up and a young man stepped out. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and kept himself hidden from the camera.

“Yuuri, honey?” Hiroko called, to which the young man stopped in attention. “Would you like to come in here and meet our guests?” 

Yuuri looked at the camera worriedly. “No.” He said quietly, and kept on walking away.

His sister didn’t seem to appreciate this answer. “Yuuri. You’re the ghost whisperer. Go in there and talk to your people.” 

Yuuri glared at his sister, almost like they had a mental conversation about this.

Yuuri relented however, and carefully made his way over to the ghost team.

“What the hell?” Yuri snapped suddenly. “The camera died.”

“It’s fine. I just turned it off.” Yuuri assured. “I… I really don’t like being filmed.”

Yuri looked at his camera worriedly.

As Yuuri got closer, Victor couldn’t help but notice a big white bandage across Yuuri’s neck.

“Ghost attack.” Yuuri said, while self-consciously trying to cover the bandage with his hand.

Victor looked at him in disbelief. 

“Yes, I can read minds.” Yuuri stated, and sat down next to his mom.

Victor couldn’t help but notice how attractive the man was. With his big brown eyes and sweet features. His hair was messy but in a good way. It suited him. 

Victor then realized that Yuuri could probably hear his thoughts, so he immediately tried to think about something else.

It seemed to be too late however, since Yuuri was already blushing and attempting to hide his face in his hands. 

Adorable. Victor thought to himself. 

Yuuri grew impossibly redder.

“Yuuri. Don’t listen in on people’s thoughts.” Hiroko scolded her son. 

“He’s thinking very loudly…” Yuuri defended. And tried to collect himself.

“What am I thinking about?” Yuri suddenly asked. The challenge was evident in his voice.

Yuuri’s attention shifted to the younger man, and Yuuri looked like he was scanning him. “The number four-hundred and ninety-five.” Yuuri answered but he sounded confused. “Why would you think about that number?” 

Yuri paled. “How could you possibly know that?” He took a tentative step back.

Yuuri looked away. “You asked…” He muttered quietly.

“Amazing.” Victor exclaimed.

Yuuri blushed again. He wasn’t used to people praising his abilities. Yuri’s reaction was more what he was used to. 

“Did you see the ghost that was attacking you?” Victor asked excitedly. He was probably coming off as offensive, but he was really curious about how a ghost actually looked like.

“It wasn’t a ghost.” Yuuri said determinately.

Victor was taken aback. Not a ghost?

Yuuri shook his head in frustration. “Or it must have been a ghost at one point. But it isn’t anymore…. It’s too old and too… evil?”

“How can a ghost be too old?” Yuri questioned.

Yuuri looked to him. “Well… A ghost is basically the spirit of a human who hasn’t been able to move on… But most spirits tend to move on eventually, once they realize that they’re dead, or if they get someone to move on with them.”

“And this one hasn’t?” Victor asked.

Yuuri shook his head thoughtfully. “No. This one is clutching too tightly to our world. It feeds of fear and pain and it wants to come back to life… It wants to live again.”

“But that’s impossible.” Victor argued. “The dead can’t come back to life.”

“No they can’t.” Yuuri agreed. “But it doesn’t stop this creature for trying…” 

“Have you tried getting rid of it?” Victor asked. “Cleansing ritual or exorcism?”

“It hasn’t been around for that long. I must have caught it recently…” 

“Isn’t it bound to this location?” 

“No. Most of the spirits are bound to me…” Yuuri explained. “I apparently look like a express train to them, all I need is to make eye contact, and they’ll follow me home like a lost puppy.”

“How do they look like?”

Yuuri frowned at the question. “Like dead people.”

For some reason, Victor got chills.

“Do you see any right now?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri looked around. “Five.” He counted.

Victor looked around the bright room and felt uneasy. “And the thing that attacked you?”

“It’s not here.” Yuuri sighed. “It keeps hiding from me. It doesn’t want to be seen or confronted. It comes for me when I sleep…”

“Coward.” Victor stated, angry for the Japanese man.

Yuuri nodded in agreement. 

“So how can we help?” Victor asked.

Yuuri looked around. “You could place cameras in the kitchen. Jiro likes to open and close the cabinets in there… You could also place one in my room… A few of the others seem to like to open and close the doors to my closet. They won’t listen when I tell them to stop.” Yuuri nodded to himself. “That should give my parents enough material to either get tourists here, or get a real-estate agent to sell this house for the buying price… Not to mention that it will give you a lot of viewers.” 

Why didn’t it feel like enough for Victor?

“Can’t we do anything to help you with the creature?”

Yuuri smiled sadly. “Would you like I matching scar?” He asked and pointed to his neck. “I don’t want other people to get hurt. I’ll get rid of it somehow.” 

“We could help you to communicate with it.” Victor bargained. “My associate, Chris. He has created communication tools, that will attract spirits and force them to talk.”

Something flashed in Yuuri’s eyes. “You can get it to talk?” He asked.

“In theory, yes. But we won’t know before we try.”

Yuuri thought about it for a few seconds. “Do you have to film it?” 

“No. Not if you don’t want to.” Victor wanted to help. Uncaring if it cost him some viewers.

“Yuuri, I don’t think you should do it…” Hiroko said in Japanese. “Remember last time you try to force one of them to speak to you?” 

“I’m older and a lot stronger now, mom.” Yuuri pointed out. “If it tries anything I know how to fight back.”

“I don’t want you to be in danger…” 

“If I don’t do anything, it will keep coming for me when I have my guard down. And if I don’t act fast, it might be coming after one of you…” 

Hiroko frowned. “Please be careful.” 

“I will…” Yuuri promised.

He then turned to Victor.

“When do we start?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confronts the creature that has been plaguing his existance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really busy right now. So I wrote this chapter kind of on the go. I hope you'll like it!! <3<3

Yuuri was doing his best to focus on Victor. The Russian man was giving him a rundown of all their equipment. But Yuuri was distracted, to say the least. 

It wasn’t only the loud spirits from around the room. But it was also the way Victor talked to him. Yuuri could barely hear the words. He was completely hypnotized by the way that Victor moved, the sound of his voice and the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about his previous encounters.

It was refreshing. Yuuri knew without a doubt that spirits existed, since he saw them all the time. Victor on the other hand had to rely on his faith, and those weird machines. Yuuri could tell that there was still a trace of a doubt in Victor’s mind, a doubt that was questioning his own sanity.

“Do you have any questions?” Victor asked lowly. Successfully snapping Yuuri out of his line of thought

Yuuri shook his head. He didn’t. But he also found most of their equipment completely useless. If they wanted to record a ghost, Yuuri could just point to one, and they wouldn’t have to waste their time with searching for electro magnetic fields. And if they wanted to know what they wanted to say, Yuuri could just translate.

But on the other hand, Yuuri’s words weren’t exactly proof. And even though these people had equipment that recorded everything. Their videos practically held the same amount of truth as a security tape. But it still wasn’t enough. There were still people out there who remained skeptics.

“Are you listening to my thoughts?” Victor asked with a grin.

Yuuri immediately blushed. “No, no, no. I promise.” He hated when people would take him for a creep that was invading minds. He usually didn’t do it. He did it with strangers, but that was mostly a self-defense mechanism. A way for him to know that he wasn’t getting close to someone who was potentially dangerous.

Victor’s smile widened. “Really? I wouldn’t mind if you do.” He declared.

Yuuri turned redder. He had never gotten that kind of invitation before. “I rather not. There’s a chance that I’ll might dig too deep and make you uncomfortable.” 

“I don’t think it’s possible to make me uncomfortable…” Victor winked. “No matter how deep you go…”

Yuuri almost choked on air. Did he actually say that? 

“Victor. There is a thing called ‘taking things too fast’, you know. At least ask him out on a date first.” The blond man named Chris chuckled.

Yuuri was baffled. And he didn’t know how to proceed. 

That’s when one of the spirits decided to scream at the top of her lungs and slam her face into the wall, until there was almost nothing left.

“What are you looking at?” Victor asked with a smile, tilting his head in curiosity.

“You don’t want to know…” Yuuri stated while cringing in disgust. The woman’s face was completely beaten in. And all of her teeth were either out or crooked in her mouth. She smiled to him and began crawling over. 

Yuuri backed away in pure instinct.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked worriedly. Putting his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder in silent support.

Yuuri flinched at the unexpected touch. He looked to Victor and then looked back, and the woman was back to slamming her face into the wall.

“Nothing.” Yuuri assured.

Victor frowned. “Do you see something?” 

Yuuri sighed. “All the time…” 

~Freak~ Yuuri heard the blond Russian Yuri think.

Yuuri suddenly felt embarrassed. Yuri wasn’t wrong. Yuuri was indeed a freak.

“Yuuri.” Mari called. 

Yuuri looked to her. Mari preferred to speak with her mind to Yuuri, especially when they had people around.

~Are you okay?~ Mari asked.

Yuuri nodded to her. His sister was good at reading him, to which he was grateful.

When Yuuri was young, he always ran to her first when a spirit was bothering him. She was the only one to take him seriously when he said that there was a ghost in his room.

His parents probably hoped that he was making it up. But when the spirits grew stronger and started to manifest and affect them as well, they could no longer deny it.

“What is she saying? Can you speak back with your mind? How does it work?” Victor asked.

Yuuri’s breath got caught in his throat at the sudden questions from the man, who was now standing far too close…

“I want to know everything about you, Yuuri. You’re very interesting to me.” Victor said with those blue piercing eyes that made Yuuri’s heartbeat increase.

“Uhm…” Yuuri stuttered slightly. “The mind reading… It’s basically like hearing voices, but sometimes it’s images or songs. I can’t really explain it…” 

“That’s amazing.”

Yuuri smiled at the praise. “It’s really not…” Yuuri protested weakly. “It’s mostly annoying, and it’s really not appreciated by most people…”

Victor took his hand dramatically. “I’m not most people.” He declared.

“Disgusting.” Yuri scoffed. 

Yuuri pulled his hand out of the Russian’s grip. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

He felt like he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Even if they did survive this ritual or whatever they wanted to call it, it wasn’t exactly like Yuuri could be close to people. 

“Am I being too forward?” Victor grinned. “I apologize.”

“Don’t.” Yuuri pleaded. “It’s not you. It’s me.”

Victor nodded. “I understand. But let me know if you change your mind…” Victor said and walked away.

“Are you ready?” Chris asked as he plugged in his machine.

“As soon as my family leaves.” Yuuri stated. 

The rest of the Katsukis were spending the night in a hotel in town, mostly on Yuuri’s demand. He didn’t want them close when they were about to corner that vicious creature that’s been attacking Yuuri in his sleep. The creature that would probably stop at nothing to get what it wanted.

…………………………

The night fell and Yuuri and the ghost searchers was all that remained. Ready to finally confront the mysterious creature. They were sitting around a table in the living room. They had moved away all the other furniture out of the way, so that the creature would have nowhere to hide. 

“Let’s all join hands.” Chris said, as he held up his hands, and winked to Victor.

Victor smiled and immediately reached out his hand to Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked at it uncertainly. “I… I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I might drain you of your energy.” 

“How?” Victor asked with that same curios look on his face that he had been giving Yuuri the whole day.

“It sometimes happen… It’s not by choice… But… Yeah… I shouldn’t touch any of you.” Yuuri said with finality.

“That’s fine.” Victor assured and retreated his hand.

Yuuri looked around the room. He knew that he was being watched. He knew that something was hiding in the shadows. But he had no idea where or what, and that scared him more than any spirit he had ever seen. 

“Can we turn on the machine?” Yuuri pleaded. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to look this spirit in the eye, and demand it to leave him alone.

Chris nodded before flipping the switch. The machine gave out a very high-pitched sound. And Yuuri noticed how all of the visible spirits in the room began walking against it. 

“It’s working.” Yuuri exclaimed as the spirits came closer.

Yuuri eventually stood up from his chair and looked around the room after the cowardly creature. Hoping that it would be coming out as well. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked and stood up beside him. “Do you see it?”

Yuuri shook his head and tried to look closer. Suddenly something stood before him.

Yuuri took a step back, not being completely prepared for the sight, or the emotions that the creature was releasing. It was dark. Everything about it was just radiating anger and evil.

“Who are you?” Yuuri asked. Taking a determined step forward. 

The creature began to laugh. It was deeper and darker than any human could possess. And Yuuri was certain that it was something else entirely. He tried to read its mind but was instantly blocked.

“Yuuri. You’re bleeding!” Victor exclaimed.

Yuuri could feel the nosebleed. But it wasn’t too bad. And he couldn’t let it stop him. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked.

Suddenly, Chris’s machine flew through the air and crashed into a wall. Splitting into a thousand pieces. 

Chris flew off from his chair with a shriek.

Yuuri looked to the blond before looking back to the creature. And to his surprise, it was now standing a couple of inches away from his face. 

“You.” The creature grinned.

Yuuri used his powers and shoved it back. “No.” Yuuri snapped. “You’re not getting me. And you need to move on, or go away.” 

The creature kept on laughing. “No.” It grinned. 

Yuuri had a guardian spirit. He hadn’t seen him a lot, maybe one or two times in his entire life. It only showed itself when Yuuri was in actual danger, and Yuuri noticed how it started to emerge in the corner of his eye. Ready to defend him.

“Leave.” It growled to the creature. The creature looked at it and visibly froze. 

“I’ll kill him.” The creature suddenly threatened in fear. “I have the power.”

“He’s mine.” Yuuri’s spirit declared. “Touch him and you’re dead.” 

Yuuri could feel the power his guardian was spreading through the entire room. And the creature began to slowly back away. 

“Yuuri? What’s happening?” Victor asked worriedly. 

Yuuri knew that they couldn’t see what was happening. Whatever they saw must be incredibly weird. 

But Yuuri couldn’t find the strength to explain the events, since his guardian was practically draining him of all the energy he had.

“Yuuri?” Victor prodded.

In that moment, Yuuri’s guardian attacked. Everything made of glass in the room shattered from the force, including the windows. And Yuuri could only watch, as the fight grew more and more vicious and dangerous.

Yuuri felt all of his strength leave him. And he fell to his knees.

“Yuuri!” Victor called and rushed to his side. He didn’t dare to touch him. Instead he hovered while crouching down next to him. 

The creature let out a blood-curling scream, as Yuuri’s spirit slaughtered it. Yuuri couldn’t do anything but watch. He felt how more and more of his energy was given to his protector and taken away from him, until he could barely keep himself upright.

As Yuuri collapsed, Victor grabbed him in an instant. Placing Yuuri’s head in his lap while shouting something inaudible to the others.

Yuuri tried to keep his eyes open for as long as possible. He wanted to get a look at his guardian spirit. He had never seen his actual face before. He had only seen the light he radiated. It was more common for Yuuri to hear his voice, it sounded like his own, but it held knowledge and wisdom that was far beyond his own. 

And as the fight faded, Yuuri saw him. He looked just like himself, but better. His hair was slicked back elegantly, and his eyes were more pronounced. His face was pale and almost transparent in the dark light. He frowned as he made his way over to Yuuri.

“Are you okay?” He asked slowly. The spirit’s hand reached forward to gently caress Yuuri’s face. 

Yuuri nodded. And felt some of his strength return to him. 

His guardian spirit smiled, and slowly began to fade in front of Yuuri’s eyes. 

Yuuri immediately felt better. He was trying to sit up when he noticed that he was lying in Victor’s lap.

Victor was speaking to his friends in rapid speed and Yuuri could barely comprehend the words that were being exchanged. He was however very aware of the fact that Victor’s fingers were in his hair.

Yuuri needed to get away and save at least some of his dignity. 

He groaned, as the sudden movement shot a flare of pain through his body.

“Yuuri?” Victor gasped. “What happened? Do we need to call an ambulance?” 

Yuuri shook his head as careful as he could. “No… I… I’ll be fine.” He assured and sat up with Victor’s help.

“You gave us all a scare. What happened?”

Yuuri looked around, and for the first time in days, he actually felt safe. 

“I… He… It’s gone…” Yuuri got out as he looked around to make sure.

“The creature? How?” Victor asked.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri admitted. He made an attempt to stand, but his knees were too weak to support him.

“You should gather your strength.” Victor told him seriously and Yuuri nodded in agreement.

“I suppose this would have been a good episode for your show.” Yuuri pointed out in an attempt of humor.

Victor handed him a tissue for his nose, and carefully brushed Yuuri’s hair out of his face. “We’ll find something else.” He assured.

Yuuri hummed in understanding. “Or if you want ghosts, there are currently three of them in this room, right now…” He said. “Take one of your ghost cameras and point it to the far corner over there… And then you’ll have enough proof for this week at least…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I read most of your comments but I haven't gotten around to answer all of them. We're in our two last weeks in school, and I'm literally swamped right now. But I'll write if I get some free time... ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tries to convince Yuuri to come with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

“Thank you so much for your help.” Victor said, almost robotically. He really wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Yuuri.

“Thank you, for helping me to get rid of that creature.” Yuuri responded and looked around as the ghost searchers were packing up all of their gear. “I hope you got what you needed for your show.” 

Victor nodded sadly. “We did.” 

Yuuri smiled in response. “I’m glad.” 

“Would you…?” Victor stopped himself before allowing the question to leave his lips.

“What?” Yuuri asked curiously.

Victor wished that he could just read his mind, so he wouldn’t have to ask. But he took a deep breath and gathered all the courage he could master. It was either asking, or never getting to see Yuuri again.

“Would you like to come with us? Help us find ghosts?” Victor blurted.

Yuuri looked both surprised and reluctant. “I… I don’t know if this is really my thing…” He admitted.

“You can see ghosts.” Victor argued. “If someone is going to be able to prove life after death, it has to be you.”

“People are still not going to believe it…” Yuuri quipped. “And I’m not sure I want to be known as the freak from your television show.”

“Most of my followers are actually believers. And you could help a lot of people with a gift like yours.” Victor countered. He wasn’t even sure why he was selling this so hard. He just really wanted Yuuri by his side.

Yuuri thought about it. He really wanted to help other people. Being able to use his powers for good. And he was also interested in Victor. The man who was so willing to believe in something he couldn’t fully prove. 

“I… I don’t know.” Yuuri said uncertainly. 

Victor gently squeezed the younger man’s shoulder. “Please, consider it.” He pleaded before helping with the packing.

“What did he want?” Mari asked, as she threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“He wanted me to come with them.” Yuuri said simply. Not seeing the point in lying to his sister, not to mention that he also wanted her advice.

“Do you want that?” Mari asked.

“I don’t know.” Yuuri admitted. “I want to use my powers for good. But I’m not really sure that I want to be in a TV-show.”

“Why not?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t want the whole world to know I’m a freak…” 

Mari sighed. “You’re not a freak, Yuuri… You’re… special…”

Yuuri snorted. “That’s just a nice word for freak.”

“No, it’s not.” Mari protested. “A lot of people would kill to have powers like yours.” 

“Why?” Yuuri questioned. “I would gladly give them up for free…” 

“So you’re saying that if you had the opportunity, you would just give them up?” Mari asked. “Just like that?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri said without hesitation. “I would gladly give them up. It would be safer for everyone. What’s dead is not supposed to be seen. Thoughts are not supposed to be heard. And things are not supposed to be moved with the power of the mind.” 

“Don’t be dramatic.” Mari scolded. “Like you said, you wanted to help… Let Victor and his crew prove the existence of ghosts, and then tell the ghost to leave.”

“It’s not that easy.” Yuuri argued. “The spirits won’t leave because I tell them to.”

“But they will follow you…” Mari said.

Yuuri looked at her in confusion. “And I will never be able to stay at one place, without being attacked by a mob of angry spirits.”

Mari smirked knowingly. “Then it’s lucky that the ghost searchers never stay in one place…”

It was like Yuuri was struck by lightning. Everything became crystal clear, Mari was right.

“I… I…” Yuuri stuttered.

Mari smiled at him gently.

“I need to tell Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed and darted off.

…………….

“Victor, pull yourself together.” Chris scolded. “You’ll meet other cute guys, that you can drag along into our crazy circus.”

“It’s not about that.” Victor protested. “I’ve been telling you that we need something new for our show. And I think he could be it. We could finally help people.”

“I’m not gonna lie. It would be pretty amazing to have a psychic on our show.” Chris grinned.

“Right?” Victor agreed.

“Not to mention that he would probably get us more viewers, considering how hot he is…” Chris added.

Victor couldn’t exactly disagree. Yuuri was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen. But he was more than that. And Victor wanted to know him, the real him, behind all of his armor.

“Victor.” Yuuri said nervously. Suddenly standing behind him.

“Yuuri, how long have you been standing there?” Victor asked nervously. Hoping that he hadn’t heard what he and Chris had just talked about. 

“I just got here.” Yuuri said cheerfully.

Victor couldn’t help but smile at him, this was the first time he had actually heard Yuuri this happy, and he wanted it to last forever.

“Anyway…” Yuuri continued. “I’ve been thinking about your offer and I just have one question.” 

Victor swallowed nervously. The moment of truth… “What?” 

“If I come with you… Can we keep going forever?”

Victor smiled. He wanted that more than anything. “Finding ghosts is my life’s purpose.” He admitted. “I would never imagine doing anything else…”

“Even if the whole world believes you?” Yuuri asked. He had to make sure. “Will you still keep going?” 

Victor nodded. “I’m documenting the truth. I want to leave this world with as much evidence as I possibly can. So yes, I will keep going… no matter what.” 

Yuuri smiled. “Then I want to help.” He said. “Where are we going?” 

“Thailand.” Chris chimed in. “Some kid played around with a Ouija board, and released a bunch of ghosts into his family’s house. That’s gonna be a lot to document.” 

Yuuri was excited. He would be able to escape his surroundings, traveling would bring him a silence that he desperately need. He would be able to see the world and help people along the way. 

And he would get to stay with Victor. The first man he had ever met who didn’t fear him.

“I should pack.” Yuuri said. “And say goodbye to my family…”

“You can take your time.” Victor said happily. “We were planning on staying overnight and go through our footage, anyway.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully and walked off.

Victor looked after him and sighed dreamily.

“Are we ready to get out of this haunted hellhole?” Yuri asked as he and Otabek had finally packed in everything in the van.

“We’re staying for another night.” Chris chuckled. “And then Yuuri will join us.” 

Yuri’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

“Ask Victor.” Chris smirked and slapped Victor’s back playfully.

Victor was snapped out of his thoughts and met with the cold gaze of Yuri.

Yuri took a look at him for a moment and then and scoffed in disgust. “You’re not having sex in the van, or I’ll hand in my camera.”

Victor chuckled nervously. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly just a bridge to the future ghost chapters! <3<3 So please feed me with more ghost stories!! <3<3
> 
> Their journey can begin!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost searches arrive in Thailand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed this story, and with Halloween around the corner, I felt like I should try and write a little chapter to it. I hope you'll like it! <3<3

“Do you sense anything?” Victor asked curiously as they stood outside the supposedly haunted house in Thailand.

“Like energy?” Yuuri asked in surprise. “No, not really. It doesn’t work like that…”

“How does it work?” Victor was bursting with interest. He hadn’t been this excited since they were shooting their pilot.

“I can sense the energy if I’m allowed to. It’s mostly the spirits who grants me access to it. But mostly I just see them.” Yuuri shrugged.

“Do you see anyone right now?” Victor prodded.

Yuuri looked around. “There is something in the house, but I can’t really make out anything…”

“How do they look like?”

Yuuri had no better way to put it. “Dead.”

Victor’s face fell slightly. “Oh…” 

“I could give you a better description, but I’m not sure how their appearance is relevant.” Yuuri said apologetically.

“No, you’re right.” Victor smiled gently. “Come on. Let’s gear up.”  
………………………

Yuuri did his best to be helpful. He was sent to take a tour around the house, while all the others packed up their film equipment. 

Yuuri really didn’t enjoy old houses. Spirits tended to make their surrounding hostile to fend off prodding humans. Normal people usually felt a difficulty to breathe, or dizziness. Yuuri felt as the ghosts where literally trying to choke him with the thick air and heavy atmosphere. 

“Excuse me…?” A voice suddenly said. 

The voice startled Yuuri enough to make him jump. “Uhm, yes?” He said politely as he collected himself.

“Hi, I’m Phichit.” The man introduced himself. “You’re the psychic, right? Yuuri?”

“Yes.” Yuuri admitted. 

Phichit beamed. “I’m so grateful you decided to take on this case. It’s kind of my fault actually…” He said sheepishly. “You see… I was trying to make a video for my YouTube channel. Our house has always been low-key haunted, and I wanted to prove it, but I never expected to open a portal between our dimensions.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I heard that you were using a Ouija board?”

Phichit nodded. “I got it on a street market in town. And it was all working out fine, until it got possessed.” 

“What happened exactly?” Yuuri asked.

“I actually uploaded the video, if you would like to see it?” Phichit suggested. “It already has over 500.000 views.” 

Yuuri couldn’t find it within himself to feel mad. Phichit didn’t exactly seem to have had any ill intentions. It just seemed like an accident. “Sure.”

Phichit beamed.  
………………………………..

“Hi, welcome to Phichit’s paranormal investigation. And today, we’re finally getting to the bottom of what has been going on in my house” Phichit said as he was seated in a dark room, with the Ouija board in front of him.

The only source of light was a few lit candles, and a portable light panel. 

“I’m all alone in my house. My parents are at work and my brothers are at school.” Phichit said to let his audience know that there wasn’t anyone who could possibly get hurt in case this backfired. YouTube was his job. So he only had time to work in the day while he was alone, especially on his paranormal channel.

He also had a vlogging channel, in which he was more active, but he had more subscribers on his paranormal channel, and he had to pay rent to his parents somehow…

“I have this Ouija board.” Phichit continued. “And today, I will have a serious talk to the spirit that has been plaguing my family for years… So… Let’s get started.”

Phichit took a deep breath and placed his fingers on the triangle shaped rock on the board. “Are there any spirits here who wish to communicate?” He asked.

He felt as if the atmosphere changed completely in the house, and suddenly a chill spread to his fingers. But nothing happened.

“I mean you no harm.” Phichit assured. “I simply want to help you move on into the light…”

Suddenly, the rock moved. Phichit felt his heart speed up. It was real… It was actually real. The rock stopped at its first letter. “D…” He read out loud. The rock continued to move. “A…R…K…” He placed them together. “Dark?” He asked. “Is it dark where you are?”

The rock slid to the ‘yes’ box.

“What’s your name?” Phichit asked. He needed a better way to communicate, but the rock only slid to ‘no’. 

Phichit sighed. “What can I do to help you?” He asked. “O…P…E…N. Open? What do I need to open?”

Suddenly the rock ripped free and began to move by itself over the board. “Oh my god.” Phichit gasped as he backed away in fear. “Stop.”

The rock only sped up. Phichit tried to keep up with the letters to se what the spirit was trying to say. “L…E…T…M…E…O…U…T…” He said and took a deep breath, before he finally grabbing ahold of the rock from the board.

It felt like being electrocuted as the rock flew across the room. Then all the cabinets began to open and close around the house. “I’m sorry…” Phichit apologized. 

The Ouija board flew across the room and landed with a crash.

Phichit scuttled up from the floor, grabbed his camera and made his escape.  
………………………..

“Can we use this in the show?” Victor asked excitedly.

“Of course.” Phichit chirped. “Just be sure to mention my channel in the credits.”

Yuuri shook his head in disbelief. That was most likely a demon. And Phichit was lucky to be alive. So was the rest of his family.

But there was a very important question to answer. If the demon got free, where was it now?

Yuuri looked around the house, but he didn’t see anything, except for a few silhouettes, most likely long gone relatives who was slowly fading into nothing because of age, but no demons.

He knew it was going to be dangerous to confront one, especially for him. For some reason, demons wanted to play games, trying to do everything they could to get him into their possession. 

And he really didn’t feel like he wanted to be possessed. It was horrible enough when he was seven and almost lost one of those battles. He had gotten help from a local minister who performed an exorcism. But it was definitely not among his favorite memories.

~Leave~ Yuuri’s guardian spirit ordered, it meant that there was a danger around. 

“I… I need to go.” Yuuri said apologetically. It usually didn’t bid well for him to ignore that voice.

“Go?” Victor asked. “Go where?”

Yuuri suddenly felt chills running across his body, and from the corner of his eye, he saw something. Something with claws.

He slowly backed away.

Victor looked across the room worriedly. “What do you see?”

Yuuri swallowed nervously. “We all need to get out of here…” He corrected. “Now…”

He kept his eyes on the creature as Victor nodded and waved to the others to follow him out. Once most of them were out, he turned back to Yuuri. “Are you coming?” He asked.

“Go first…” Yuuri pleaded. “If I look away, it will attack… I’ll catch up…”

Victor looked between Yuuri and the door. He couldn’t leave him. He was the one who had pulled Yuuri into this. In a way, he felt responsible. He had to make sure that he got out safe. “No.” He said determinately. “We’re going out together.”

“Victor, I can’t look away.” Yuuri tried to explain. “And since you don’t have any powers, you’re a target. I’m not letting you get hurt.”

Victor walked up to Yuuri and placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “I’ll lead you out.” He offered. “Don’t take your eyes off it, just back away slowly. I’ll make sure that you won’t back into something.”

Yuuri nodded, and allowed Victor to lead him out of the house. Victor held a firm grip of his shoulders and steered him as gently as he could.

Yuuri never allowed his eyes to leave those black shiny orbs in the doorway, and when the sunlight finally touched their bodies, they were safe.

“We don’t have much time.” Yuuri said to their group, and Phichit. “When the sun goes down, that creature will be able to move freely.”

“What do we do?” Victor asked.

Yuuri turned to the house, he knew what he had to do, but he definitely didn’t like it. “The house will need a cleansing. Blessed herbs or holy water in every corner of the house is the easiest way. Or we will have to call a minister to drive it out with holy smoke.”

“Can’t we just kill it?” Phichit asked. “If it leave our house, won’t it just find another one?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “Your house it’s currently its home. It needs to be invited in to stay.”

“But I never invited it in.” Phichit pointed out.

“You did.” Yuuri said gently. “Some spirits see a Ouija board as a doormat. Demons even more so…”

“How do you know these things?” Victor asked in disbelief.

Yuuri wondered if he should mention his guardian spirit and the knowledge it usually shared with him, but he decided against it. “It’s my life.” He aid instead. “If I don’t learn, I’ll die… That’s always a good motivational tool.”

Victor frowned in concern. Not the reaction Yuuri hoped for, but at least Victor didn’t run away in fear. 

“Can’t I use the Ouija board to banish it?” Phichit asked. “Send it back to where it came from?”

Yuuri shook his head immediately. “That’s too risky. If the demon sees what you’re trying to do… It will… Well, kill you.”

Phichit shuddered. “I just feel a little guilty.” He admitted after a moment. “I never meant to summon a demon.”

“I know.” Yuuri assured. “But there’s no need to feel guilty, we will fix it. We just… We need to come up with a plan.”

“Can’t we just tear down the house?” Yuri suggested. “If there’s no house, there’s no place for that fucker to hide…”

“We can’t afford a new house.” Phichit gasped. “My parents are in IT. I’m a YouTuber. My brothers are in school. We don’t have that kind of money.”

“It was just a suggestion.” Yuri snapped.

“Here…” Otabek said as he handed Yuri a protein bar. “Eat.”

Yuri scoffed but accepted the quiet hint to control his temper. “How are we going to film anything, anyway?” Yuri questioned. “We’re here to make money.” He said. “Not to do charity work.”

“We can’t leave.” Victor said. “If there’s a demon here, we need to deal with it.”

“It’s not our responsibility.” Yuri quipped. “If we can’t make money on it. What the hell are we even doing here?”

Yuuri looked to the house thoughtfully. His main focus was helping this family. His guardian spirit was practically fuming in frustration with him. 

~Why do you put yourself in danger?~

Yuuri wasn’t sure. He just felt like he needed to use his powers for good. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life suppressing his powers and ending it with a bunch of unfinished business. He didn’t want to be one of them. 

“I think I know what to do.” Yuuri said finally. “It will be dangerous. But it might work out so you will have a great episode for your show, and we might be able to banish the spirit, all at once.”

“How?” Victor asked.

~Don’t do it~

Yuuri pushed his inner voice aside.

“I distract the demon, while you do the purification ritual… And Yuri and Otabek do the filming.”

“Do you actually suggest facing the demon alone?” Victor questioned. “That’s too risky. We need to find another way.”

“It will work.” Yuuri assured. “And I won’t be alone. My following is beginning to appear. They can help.”

“Following?” Phichit asked.

“It’s… Kind of a long story.” Yuuri said apologetically. “I kind of have spirits that follows me around…”

“That’s so cool!” Phichit cheered. 

Yuuri blushed slightly. 

“You said it would be dangerous.” Victor pointed out. “I don’t like it.”

“Victor, you should focus on your show.” Yuuri said gently. “I will do it. It’s your choice to decide if you want to document it or not.”

Victor was about to protest, but found himself unable to find any arguments. He had known Yuuri for less than a week. He couldn’t exactly forbid him to do this. He was almost surprised on how much he was starting to care for the Japanese man.

He didn’t want him to get hurt.

So he had to be there to make sure that it wouldn’t happen.

“Fine.” Victor relented. “How do we do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which ones of you are voting for Phichit to join the ghost searches? ;) <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! <3<3 Thank you for reading! <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is ready to put his plan to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Long time no see... (^w^;) 
> 
> I hope you still remember this story, it's been years since anyone spoke about it, but I just started watchin a new ghost hunting show, and I thought of this <3 
> 
> So here's a new chapter for you to enjoy! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri was certain that their plan would work. They had contacted another nearby medium who specialized in cleansing homes. So that medium, Victor, and Phichit would all take care of the house, Yuuri would distract the demon, and Yuri and Otabek would do their best to capture everything on film. Chris did not want to be inside the house during nightfall, so he took care of monitoring everything from inside their van.

Yuuri just hoped that his spirit guardian wouldn’t do something to stop it. He did not like it when Yuuri ignored him. 

But Yuuri knew that he didn’t need his guardian to do this. It was still his power. He was the one who was strong enough to defeat the demon. And if his guardian didn’t like it, he could just sit back and let Yuuri handle it. 

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Victor asked as everything was finally set. 

Yuuri nodded. “As ready as I can be.”

Victor smiled in approval. “If it gets too dangerous, let us know and we’ll abort.”

“Of course.” Yuuri agreed. “Let’s just hope that it won’t come to that.”

Victor placed his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, successfully making the Japanese man blush. “Let’s get started.”  
………………………..

Yuuri took a deep breath as he stepped inside of the possessed house. He could feel the spirits even more clearly now then the sun was almost set. But he could also feel how most of the spirits were living under the demon.

But the demon was nowhere to be seen. Yuuri looked around, he needed to find it before allowing the others to go inside with him.

“Yuuri, are you okay in there?” Victor asked through the walkie-talkie.

Yuuri was still not entirely sure how it worked, but he pressed the button Chris had instructed him to. “Y-yeah…” He said unsurely. “I still don’t see it though…”

“Okay,” Victor said calmly. “Well, keep us updated, okay?”

“Okay.” Yuuri agreed.

He was just about to put his walkie-talkie back in his pocket, when he suddenly heard the bark of a tiny dog. He would recognize it anywhere. 

“Vicchan?”

The dog barked again and waved its tail as it appeared in the shadows.

Yuuri’s first instinct was to grab his childhood friend and get him outside to safety, but he had to stop himself. That couldn’t be Vicchan. Vicchan died many years ago.

But even for a demon, that was a low blow. 

Yuuri picked up the walkie-talkie. “I see him.” He stated. “You can come inside.”

“Copy that.” Victor said.

Yuuri didn’t take his eyes off the demon, even if he made it nearly impossible, when he started to send Yuuri visions of a slow death for his beloved childhood dog.

“Are you okay? Victor asked gently.

Yuuri nodded without removing his gaze from the crying dog on the floor. “But please hurry…” He pleaded.

“Yes, of course.” Victor agreed. “Yuri, stay with Yuuri and keep the camera on him, Otabek, you’re with Phichit, medium man, you’re with me.”

Victor had his own handheld camera. And he decided that if he took the medium man, who he still didn’t remember the name of, he thought that he might be able to ask him a few questions about what it was like to be psychic, and that way, he might be able to get to know Yuuri better.

The medium man nodded. “You know that my name is Atchariyaboonyong, right?” The medium man asked.

Victor nodded. “Of course,” he lied. “Let’s get this house cleansed.”  
………………………………

Yuuri was slowly feeling his power beginning to drain. The sun had gone down completely, and the demon had free access to roam as it pleased. The only reason to why it didn’t move was because Yuuri was holding it in place. 

But it was far from easy. The demon wasn’t as strong as the demon in Hasetsu, but the longer he was forced to hold it, the more energy was being drained from him. 

He wondered how it was going for the others, and if they were almost done. He wasn’t sure for how much longer he could hold it.

“Can’t you do something cool?” Yuri questioned as he sat down with his camera. “No one is going to want to watch a boring video of you just standing there.”

Yuuri sighed. “I don’t really have the time right now,” he said apologetically.

“Can’t you make something move like you did in Hasetsu?” Yuri asked. “This is so boring.”

“I kind of have to use everything I have on this.” Yuuri explained. “If I drop him, he might kill all of us.”

Yuri swallowed thickly. “Whatever…” 

Yuuri didn’t mean to scare him, he could feel Yuri’s fear resonating slightly in his aura. But he only took a deep breath and kept his focus on the demon that was starting to writhe and pull in its place.

“Can you ask Victor how it goes?” Yuuri asked worriedly. It was taking too long, and he had a feeling that something was wrong.

“Yeah…” Yuri agreed and turned his camera off. “This was getting boring anyways…” he was just about to turn away to go to find Victor, when his foot accidently got stuck in the rug underneath him, making him trip and drop the camera.

Yuuri lost his focus when he heard the crash behind him, and the demon smiled wickedly before it attacked. 

Yuri’s eyes widened in disbelief as he saw Yuuri get thrown across the room and slam against the wall. 

Yuuri breathed heavily as he crawled back to his feet. “Yuri! Make sure this house gets cleansed fast!”

Yuri couldn’t do anything but nod as Yuuri seemed to have a wrestling match with something invisible. He even forgot his camera in his urge to reach Victor.

“Victor!” Yuri called across the house. “Victor!” 

Yuuri managed to get the demon off of him and get some distance before the demon attacked him again. 

“I told you to stay away from danger,” his spirit guardian spoke as he appeared in the corner of the room. Arms crossed and his face scowling with disappointment.

“This isn’t really a good time,” Yuuri said as he pushed the demon away again and tried to use his powers to keep it away. 

“You need to kill it,” his spirit guardian stated. “Right now, you’re just playing with it.”

“How?” Yuuri asked. “How do I do that?”

“Smother it,” his spirit guardian said as he was suddenly standing right by his ear. “Or let me take over.”

Yuuri contemplated his choices, but he could feel his grip on the demon loosen.

“Please help me…”

Then everything went dark.  
……………………………….

“Victor!” Yuri called in panic as he came running. “Hurry the fuck up, the demon is loose.”

“Is Yuuri okay?” Victor asked worriedly as he turned to the medium man as if he would somehow provide answers.

“Not for long,” Yuri said, looking back. 

Victor took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Medium man, finish this, I… I need to help Yuuri.”

Victor turned off his camera and handed it to Yuri before descending down the stairs. 

He suddenly felt overflown with guilt. 

Yuuri was in danger and it was his fault. He shouldn’t have left Yuuri with a demon, he should have stayed with him and allow everyone else to take care of the cleansing.

He probably wouldn’t be much help against a demon though, but it was better than nothing. 

In the future, he couldn’t be this reckless.

Victor reached the downstairs and found Yuuri sitting on his knees in the middle of the living room.

“Yuuri?” Victor called in slight panic as he slowed down his approach.

Yuuri didn’t react to his words and it was worrying him. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again and walked around the psychic and sat down in front of him.

Yuuri was staring at the floor blankly. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked gently, reaching out his hand to touch Yuuri’s shoulder when he was suddenly thrown back.

His back hit the wall and he realized that he couldn’t move at all. 

Yuuri stood up. “Your TV-show is not worth this,” he stated. “Yuuri could have died today.”

Victor frowned worriedly. Why was Yuuri talking about himself in third-person?

Yuuri shifted oddly, like he was trying to adjust to his skin. Was he… possessed?

“Get out of him,” Victor demanded.

“No more demons,” Yuuri, or whatever controlled him said darkly. “I will not let you kill Yuuri, he is too important… If you bring him to danger again, I will make sure that you never see him again.”

Victor did not take well to being threatened, especially not by the supernatural. “You let him go right now, before I exorcise you.”

Yuuri scoffed. “I’m not a demon, you pathetic human. I’m here to make sure that Yuuri lives until he’s strong enough to close the vail.” 

“The vail?” Victor questioned.

“Demons and ghosts do not belong here,” Yuuri said. “Yuuri is the only one that can banish them from this realm for good… When he’s strong enough.”

Victor had never been more confused in his entire life. “Who are you?” he asked.

Yuuri quirked his head slightly, as if determining whether or not to answer. “I’m his spirit guardian,” he finally replied. “I just saved Yuuri’s life… Again.”

Victor just stared at Yuuri, or the guardian in disbelief. He wasn’t sure if he was lying or not, but he had a feeling that if it had been a demon, he would not be breathing for this long.

“I can see that you love him,” the spirit guardian said. “You’re thinking very loudly… Yuuri doesn’t believe it, and I want it to stay that way. He has more important things to worry about than ‘love’.”

Victor frowned. “Shouldn’t that be Yuuri’s choice?”

“Yuuri has a heart made of glass,” the guardian said. “If you break it, chaos will erupt. You should be smart and stay away.”

“It’s still not your choice to make,” Victor argued. 

Yuuri stepped forward, and stopped mere inches from Victor’s face. “I will do whatever I have to, to keep Yuuri safe,” he claimed. “I’ve protected him since he was a baby, and I will be here long after you run away in fear.” 

“I won’t,” Victor stated.

Yuuri took a step back. “They all have.” 

Victor felt how he was suddenly able to move his hand again.

“He’s waking up,” Yuuri stated and turned his back to Victor. “No more demons…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's spirit guardian is so done with this... XD <3<3 
> 
> Maybe a few simple cases would do good for the near future... XD <3 
> 
> And hopefully Phichit will join now that his family home is cleansed from evil! <3<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3 And I'll try to update soon!! <3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost searchers leave the haunted house with a new member, and Yuuri reflect about his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the response from last chapter! <3<3 (TwT) <3<3 
> 
> And all the stories you guys have told me about your own experiences makes me so excited about turning this into a weekly series or something! <3 Especially now during fall and so close to Halloween! <3<3 
> 
> So without further ado, here's a new chapter! <3<3

“I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done,” Phichit said in relief. “Maybe my parents will forgive me now…”

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Chris said teasingly. “No more paranormal games.”

“Of course! I will never play a paranormal game for as long as I live,” Phichit promised before turning to Yuuri. “I’m sorry you got hurt though,” he admitted.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri assured. “A bruised back and a few scrapes are a cheap price for saving lives.”

Phichit smiled fondly. “You’re very brave.”

Yuuri smiled back.

“That was some night,” the medium man suddenly chimed in. “I’ve never seen spirits that powerful.” 

Yuuri looked to the medium man hopefully. “So you can see them too?”

The medium man shook his head. “I can only feel their energies, sometimes I can see their auras, but I’m not nearly that powerful.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding.

“You have a very strong power within you, Yuuri,” the medium man stated. “Please protect it.” 

“I will,” Yuuri promised.

“So what is your next move? Are you going to close down your paranormal channel and focus on vlogging alone?” Chris suddenly asked Phichit. 

Phichit shrugged. “I never really considered that I wouldn’t have anything to document now when the spirits are gone,” he said sheepishly. “But I’ll think of something. A reality show with my brother’s hamsters might be interesting for the internet.”

“I’d watch it,” Otabek declared, getting a shocked look from Yuri.

“Well, unless you need another ghost hunter, I better get back to my parent’s basement…” Phichit said cheerfully. “Thank you once again.”

“Actually…” Chris halted. “Wouldn’t it be good with another cameraman? Phichit has his own equipment.” 

“Maybe…” Victor said thoughtfully, tapping his index finger against his lips. 

“Now when we have Yuuri, it might be good to have a camera focused solely on him,” Chris continued. “I don’t want to give up my camera, so unless you’re willing to sacrifice one of yours, I think it necessary.”

“Oh, wait, I don’t need a camera,” Yuuri assured, dreading the idea.

“Of course you do,” Phichit stated. “You’re the only one that can see the ghosts. Who wouldn’t want to look at you?”

“No one would be happy about seeing a sad-looking Asian wincing at ghosts all the time,” Yuuri protested.

“At the very least I would,” Victor said with a smile.

Yuuri blushed. 

“I’ve made up my mind,” Victor declared. “Phichit, if you want to join us, you are very welcome to do so. At least for the season.”

“Really?” Phichit asked excitedly before giving Victor a hug. “I… I need to pack!” he exclaimed as he pulled away. “I’ll be right back! Don’t go anywhere!” 

“I like him,” Chris stated. “He has a good energy.”

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “That’s… That’s actually not that good,” he said nervously. “A lot of spirits get stronger by feeding on human energy…” 

“Well, more energy means more activity,” Yuri stated. “And cooler shit to film.”

“But is it worth risking someone’s life?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri quieted down at that. 

“I… I’m not sure if it would be that dangerous, but it is a risk,” Yuuri claimed. “I just want everyone to be aware of the fact that strong spirits can cause damage.” 

“What would you like to do?” Victor asked. 

“I… I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted. “We could always try… But if spirits take advantage of him, we need to send him home.”

“A trial it is then,” Victor declared. “I think that this is going to be our most successful season ever.”   
…………………………….

“Is it okay if I film behind the scene footage?” Phichit asked as they were heading off to their next location. 

“As long as you don’t publish any spoilers online,” Victor said as he took out a book he was reading during car drives, ready to relax.

Phichit beamed and took out his camera. “You got it, boss.”

Yuuri didn’t even hear them as he stared out of the window aimlessly, his spirit guardian was unusually silent. 

He didn’t nag him anymore, and it was slightly worrisome. Apparently he had spoke to Victor last night.

Yuuri had no idea what he said, Victor just claimed that he told him that they should stay away from demons. 

But there seemed to be something else.

If Yuuri really wanted to know, he could read his mind, but he hated to intrude people like that. 

And he also really wanted to show Victor that he trusted him, and he didn’t want to know the truth if it might ruin Victor’s trust in him.

“Are you okay?” Phichit suddenly asked as he put his camera down, ripping Yuuri out of his thoughts.

“Uhm, what?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“You look… sad,” Phichit said thoughtfully. “I… I’m not a psychic or anything but I’m good at people.”

“I… I’m fine,” Yuuri assured hesitantly. “I’m just a little worried…” 

“About me?” Phichit asked. 

“Partially,” Yuuri admitted. “You have a lot of…” he gestured vaguely. “...Energy,” he finished. “Spirits might take advantage of that.” 

“Oh, so I’ve heard,” Phichit said. “Is there a way to prevent it?”

~Protective charms~ Yuuri’s guardian spirit said. ~It can easily be made with common herbs and iron, make one for you too~

“Protective charms,” Yuuri repeated. “We should make some…”

“We’ll be stopping for the night in a few hours or so.” Victor assured. “We can go to a store or something and make them before we go to bed.”

Yuuri smiled slightly at Victor’s comment.

It was so refreshing to be around people that believed him so easily. 

Had he said that to his classmates in school, he would have been laughed at or ridiculed. 

That was one of the many reasons to why he never considered higher education, school had never been a good place for him, especially not the people in it. 

When he was in elementary school, he had a few classmates that decided to make his life a living hell. They called him ghost-boy and always messed with his stuff or shoved him down in the corridors.

The only way to get them to stop was when he finally snapped and his powers got the better of him. 

No one messed with him after that. They still made snarky comments though, but they definitely made a conscious choice to stay away from him.

It made him very lonely. 

But it was probably for the best, no friends meant that he didn’t have to explain himself to anyone. 

He could wince in class when a spirit shrieked at the top of their lungs only inches from his ear without anyone questioning it.

His teachers were certain that he was dealing with schizophrenia and tried to get him help with lot of meetings with his parents and the school nurse.

It hadn’t lead him anywhere, since his visions weren’t only in his head. 

He wished it was that easy, if things had been in his head, he could have gotten help.

But denying the spirits only caused them to grow violent and interact with the real world, scratching his classmates, throwing away his book, cracking the windows, cutting off electricity…

The list was endless. 

Eventually he was expelled for disturbances, but in truth it was the school that didn’t want to deal with him and his spirits.

So school was the only place that he never wanted to go back to.

It held too many bad memories.

“So where are we heading next?” Phichit asked excitedly.

Yuuri turned to Victor who looked completely lost. “Yakov told me about three different locations in Thailand, but I forgot to ask which ones.” 

“Typical,” Yuri snorted as he went through the footage on his camera. 

Otabek nudged the Russian boy lightly as he showed him something from his own camera. 

“That’s awesome,” Yuri beamed.

Victor took out his phone, and scrolled through it for several moments. “We’re heading to the capital,” he stated. “It doesn’t seem to be too much activity, but it is a historical building so it will probably give some good footage.”

“I’ve never been to Bangkok before,” Phichit cheered. “So what is it? A palace? Museum? A haunted mansion?”

“We are going to a haunted mansion as our final location in Thailand, it’s apparently haunted by an old man who plays his piano into the depths of night and messes with the house owners by destroying their valuables. But first we’re going to Bangkok, to a haunted school.”

Yuuri sighed.

It sounded just like his luck.

~At least it will be safe~ His spirit guardian told him.

Yuuri almost snorted.

That was yet to be seen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will Yuuri be safe around ghost children? ;) <3<3 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! <3<3
> 
> And let me know what you think about this story and what kind of locations you would like this team to visit! <3<3 Oh, and have you ever experienced any ghost sightings in school? <3<3 
> 
> I caught a ghost on camera once on a school trip, we all had to stay in this place that used to be a sanatorium where sick people came to die, one of my classmates even woke up in the middle of the night, crying and demanding to go home becasue she swore that she saw a ghost <3
> 
> The place is now abandoned for unknown reasons and the locals around there swears that it closed down because of paranormal activity, while other people says it's mold...
> 
> I like to think it was the ghosts that eventually won <3
> 
> Here's a link if anyone is swedish or willing to google translate: 
> 
> https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%C3%B6gbo_sanatorium 
> 
> (It doesn't say whether or not it's haunted, but it has an interesting history for sure)
> 
> I'm just really interested in ghosts, okay? XD <3<3 I know they're real, I just haven't found any proof for it yet, or at least not proof that can't be overridden by logic... <3 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for rambling and I hope you liked this chapter! <3<3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do you think? <3 
> 
> Ready to see Yuuri crashing some light bulbs with the power of his mind? ;)
> 
> #INeedHelp
> 
> And I was thinking... Just to make this more fun. If you readers would like to share your own ghost stories/experiences in the comments. And I might use it for different cases in this fic! <3<3 I love to write with you. And now I'm going in for the absolute hardest genre, and I will try not to drown! <3<3 
> 
> Thank you for reading this weird little story! <3<3


End file.
